


My Soulmate Wants to Put Me in Prison

by WolfMeister



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dexter is also a dog, F/M, Human AU, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Jed is kinda the main character, Kahmunrah is a brat, Larry is polyamourous, M/M, Mafia AU, Octavius has a tramp stamp, Rexy is a dog, Someone dies, but at the same time it does, jedtavius smut, this kind of has no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahkmenrah runs a mafia, they are rivals with his brother Kahmunrah's mob. The police are trying to intervene and Mayor McPhee really can't deal with all of this. </p><p>AKA the Mafia/soulmate AU you didn't know you needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Jedediah Freaks Out

**Author's Note:**

> I kept reading Night at the Museum fanfiction so I decided to make my own because why not. I honestly don't know why I decided on a mafia au.
> 
> I'll update as soon as I can, which could mean the same week if I write fast enough.
> 
> My tumblr is purgatory-dracorn

Jedediah found himself absently rubbing the tattoo on his right forearm, thinking about the name. Octavius. Jedediah sighs, grabbing his signature cowboy hat, and stepping out of his room. Ahkmenrah told him that one of Kahmunrah’s cronies are causing trouble downtown and to go take care of it before the cops show up.  
10 minutes later, Jedediah spots the trouble. Napoleon is robbing a bank with Al Capone, not very surprising. Jed walks right into the bank, drawing his guns and twirling them around his fingers.

“Hands up, fellas!” he shouts, pointing his guns at Al and Napoleon. They turn around and glare at him.

“Looks like Ahk sent out his lap dog,” Al says, smirking. 

“I wonder if his guns will actually fire this time!” Napoleon exclaims, reminding Jed of their last encounter. His guns got jammed and he almost got thrown into jail.

“Oh they will, you can be sure of that, Shorty!” Jedediah reassures, mocking Napoleon’s height. Napoleon growls and whips out his own gun, pointing it not at Jed, but at the bystanders in the building.

“You make one more comment on my height and I will shoot them all!” the French man threatens. “Now put your guns down!” Jedediah tightens the hold on his guns.

“Ain’t gonna happen, kemosabe! Put down your’s and we’ll see,” Jedediah responded. Al tightens his finger on the trigger, ready to blow Jed’s brains out when the sound of sirens is heard.

“Shit!” Al hisses. He turns to look at Napoleon. “We gotta scram!” He grabs a bag full of money and then him and Napoleon scramble out the back door of the bank.

“Hey! Wait up!” Jed shouts, running in the direction the two left. Then the police rush in.

“Hands up!” Jedediah turns around, hands in the air, still holding his guns. “Put the guns down!” He places them at his feet then looks at the police officer rushing toward him. He has short, black hair and quite a serious expression on his face, which just so happens to be quite attractive…what? Attractive? The other police officer has shaggy blond hair, quite like Jedediah’s own, except he has more stubble.

“Arms behind your back,” Jed is ordered. He complies and pushes his arms toward the officer, feeling handcuffs clink slightly above his wrists. The officer pushes him forward, nearly knocking off his hat. Jedediah moves toward the exit and the blond officer takes charge. His guns are picked up by the rather attractive officer and Jed is pushed inside the police car. “Take his hat off, Lance, make sure nothing is inside it.” The blond officer, Lance, flicks Jed’s hat off. It lands on the seat next to him. Both police officers take their respective seats up front and begin the drive to the police station.

At the police station, Jed is immediately pushed into the interrogation room. The same police officer who handcuffed him sits across from him.  
“Are you part of Kahmunrah’s mob?” he asks stiffly.

“No.”

“Ahkmenrah’s mafia then?” Jedediah keeps quiet, instead just staring straight into the officer’s eyes, his eyes filled with venom. Jed and the officer have a stare down until the door to the interrogation room is opened. In walks the deputy.

“Teddy has some questions for you, Octavius,” the deputy states. The officer across from Jed nods. Jed’s mouth falls agape. Octavius. “I’ll take over from here.”  
“Of course Larry,” Octavius replies.

“AW HELL NO!!!” Jedediah suddenly shouts, shocking both policemen. “This can’t be right!” Jedediah rubs his right forearm awkwardly, out of habit. His soulmate is part of the police? This stiff little prick? No. Jedediah refuses to believe that. Larry gives Octavius a questioning look while Octavius just stands up and shrugs, leaving the room. The deputy takes his seat.

“Are you alright?” Larry wonders. Jed’s eyes are wide, popping out of his skull, and he keeps glancing at the door. He continuously mutters under his breath about how it’s not possible.

“No,” Jed responds coolly. “I got caught by the police, of course I ain’t okay. He’s gonna have my head,” he jokes, knowing that Ahkmenrah would never be that cruel.

“Your boss?”

“Darn right!”

“Who’s your boss?”

“If I told you, there would definitely be no hope for me! If he finds out, he will send out his second-in-command, and boy, you do not wanna be on his bad side!” Larry raises an eyebrow. “If he’s feelin’ nice, he’ll only rip off a few o’ your limbs.” Larry sits back, taking notes and smiling slightly. This man works for Ahkmenrah, and Ahkmenrah’s second-in-command is Attila, the whole police force knows that much. He’s giving quite a bit of information. And he’s still talking. “—and it ain’t like the rest o’ the people workin’ there are any nicer. Of course that’d include me!” Jedediah then slips his hands through the handcuffs, having been already loose from him making them clamp higher than his wrists and his hands slightly sweaty from the meeting of his supposed soulmate. 

Larry doesn’t have time to prepare as the blond Texan in front of him jumps out of his seat and punches him right in the kisser. He bolts out of the door and out of the police station before anyone actually registers what just happened. Jed had to leave his hat and guns behind, but at the moment it doesn’t matter, he just needs to make it back to HQ before the police start following him. He weaves in and out of alleys before finally making if back to HQ. A golden lab meets him out front, wagging his tail.

“Heya, Rexy!” Jed greets the adorable pup. “How are ya?” Rexy jumps up and starts licking Jed’s face. The Texan laughs and pets the dog. The dog jumps down and dashes to someone who walked out the building.

“What happened, Jedediah?” Ahkmenrah wonders, crouching down to pet Rexy. Jed sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “And where’s the hat I got you?”  
“I was caught by the police,” Jed mutters. “And Napoleon and Al got away. I left my hat and guns.”

~ ~ ~

Back at the police station, Larry wakes up, groaning and rubbing his nose. Sheriff Teddy and Detective Wea already left to search for the escaped criminal. Octavius walks in.

“What happened?” he asks Larry.

“Apparently his handcuffs were loose,” Larry responds. “Not my fault.” Octavius walks over and puts the criminal’s guns and hat on the table.

“These guns are some of the types that Ahkmenrah’s mafia use, and we might be able to get fingerprints off of the hat, or guns,” Octavius explains, not mentioning the fact that he handcuffed the criminal. “Wea is also helping the sheriff track where he went. We will find him.”


	2. In Which Kahmunrah Has a Tantrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kahmunrah get's pissed at his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I finished this the day after I posted the first chapter, that probably won't happen often so, yeah. I really felt like making Kah have a tantrum. It was fun to write.
> 
> Sort of a chapter that shows how everyone else deals with stuff. Well not everyone else, but most people.

Ahkmenrah leads Jedediah to his office. Talking all the way there, asking questions.

“Did they follow you?”

“No.”

“Did you tell them your name?”

“No.”

“Are there finger prints on your guns and-or hat.”

“Just my hat.”

“Jedediah,” Ahk sighs. “They’ll find out who you are!” Jed shrugs.

“With all that’s goin’ on, it was bound ta happen,” Jed responds. He thinks about telling Ahk that he probably met his soulmate, but decides to keep it to himself. He doesn’t even know for sure if he’s his soulmate. There could be multiple people with the name of Octavius in this city.

“Something’s on your mind,” Ahk mutters, glancing at Jed as he sits behind is desk. Jedediah snaps out of his thoughts and takes a seat across from his boss.

“I was just thinkin’, what does Kah’s mob have against us,” he says, making up some random shit.

~ ~ ~

At Kahmunrah’s HQ, Kahmunrah starts complaining to Al, Napoleon, and Ivan. None of which are listening, but rather quietly bickering amongst themselves.

“My little brother is always trying to get in our way, take our stuff,” Kah complains. “He doesn’t need everything, but of course he wants everything, to take everything away from me. Always sending out other people to do the dirty work for him. I guess being mother and father’s favorite just wasn’t enough for him! He has to ruin my life further!”

“What if he is just jealous of how much better you are,” Ivan suggests. Kahmunrah pauses for a moment, placing his hand on his chin.

“I suppose that is possible, but—“ Kahmunrah is cut off by the lover’s quarrel happening between Al and Napoleon.

“You should have shot him when you had the chance!” Napoleon yells at Al.

“Well, I wasn’t the one who threatened to kill the bystanders instead of him!” Al retorts. “Those people could become—“ A vase narrowly misses Al’s head and shatters on the wall behind him. Both men look at Kahmunrah.

“You are supposed to be listening to me! I don’t care what problems you may have; I am the most important person in this room right now! So shut up and listen!” Kahmunrah yells, voice oddly high pitched. “I am the leader! I share my opinion first! I do whatever I want and NO ONE INTERRUPTS ME!!!” Ivan backs away slowly, not wanting to be a part of Kah’s tirade.

THUD!

A dagger lands in the floor by Napoleon’s feet. Both him and Al move toward the door as their boss starts throwing things left and right, yelling something incoherent. Ivan opens the door and quickly slips out of Kah’s office, Al and Napoleon swiftly following suit.

~ ~ ~

Octavius arrives at his house, slipping off his uniform jacket and hanging it up. He strips of most of his clothing, leaving only his underwear on. He sits down in his living room, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until coming to a documentary about monkeys. He doesn’t pay attention though, thinking about the finger print results that came in today from the criminal’s hat.

“The criminal’s name is Jedediah Smith. He indeed works for Ahkmenrah. Apparently he’s quite the dead-eye, but always has the misfortune of getting his guns jammed,” Wea said.

Octavius rubs his lower back, the tattoo tingling slightly. Jedediah. That criminal can’t be his soulmate…right? Of all people, a criminal. Is that why he shouted ‘no’ in the interrogation room earlier? Because he heard his name? Octavius sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. It doesn’t matter if they’re soulmates, he will not fall in love with a criminal!

He switches the TV off. Maybe a nice hot shower will clear his mind.

~ ~ ~

“Dad, you should really tell Mayor McPhee that you’re his soulmate,” Nicky tells Larry while petting their dog, Dexter. “Everyone knows that your other soulmate is one of the criminal leaders, so you can ignore it…?” Larry sighs.

“You can’t ignore your soulmate, Nicky. But I guess I should say something to McPhee, you have a point there,” Larry responds. Nicky rolls his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Dad,” he says, giving Larry a hug and then going to his bedroom. Dexter follows him.

“Night, Nicky!” Larry slouches into the couch thinking about which criminal leader would be a better soulmate, but they both seem terrible. Why does he have to have two soulmates? Especially with one in hieroglyphics so he doesn’t even know the person’s name.

“That just makes it more fun! I’ve got hieroglyphics too!” Lance had said, showing Larry his tattoo, only slightly different from his own. “Guess that means we’ll meet up with the leaders sometime soon.”

That’s the last thing Larry wants.

~ ~ ~

“We shall attack them at dawn!” Kahmunrah exclaims to his men. “If I know anything about my little brother, it’s that dawn is when he is the least active. The most vulnerable.”

“Yeah, but won’t he have guards out?” Al wonders. Kah shoots him a glare.

“I told you to let me make the plans, so let me make the plans!” Kah growls. He can’t help but think about what Al said though. “Then we’ll double our attack force! There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” Al shrugs and keeps quiet. “Let’s go!” Kahmunrah, Al, Napoleon, Ivan, and a few other cronies leave HQ and head over toward Ahkmenrah’s base.


	3. In Which Mayor McPhee is Pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to make the title "In Which Mayor McPhee Lose his Shit"

Ahkmenrah awakes to a banging on his door and Rexy barking. He groans as he sits up and quickly gets dressed before opening the door to see who it is. It’s Attila.  
“What’s wrong?” Ahk asks, suddenly alert. He can hear gunshots and shouting from downstairs.

“Kahmunrah.” That’s all Attila needs to say before Ahkmenrah darts out of the door. Curse his damn brother!

~ ~ ~

“A criminal what?!” the mayor exclaims, voice going higher in pitch. “You let a criminal escape? And you didn’t track him?!”

“We tried to track him, sir, and we know who he is now,” Sheriff Teddy states. “We plan to take a squad to find Ahkmenrah’s headquarters.”

“I guarantee that Sacagawea and I will be able to find their HQ with little difficulty,” Octavius declared. Just then Larry walks into the Mayor’s Office unannounced. Everyone turns to look at him.

“Well, you better, or…understand?”

“Is this a bad time?” the deputy mutters awkwardly. “Should I have knocked?”

“Not at all, Lawrence! I was rather hoping that you would join us!” Teddy booms. McPhee lets out a sigh and goes to sit behind his desk.

“Make it quick, Larry,” McPhee states. The said man takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to say what he came here for, then pauses.

“Can we have some privacy guys?” Larry asks Teddy and Octavius. They nod and leave the office. McPhee raises his eyebrows, wondering what could be so serious.

“So, what is it?” the mayor wonders, voice back to normal now. Larry chuckles nervously.

“Well, I should have said this before now, but I was too nervous, and trust me, I’m still really nervous,” he rambles. “But, well, we’re soulmates.” He rolls up his left sleeve all the way to his shoulder and shows McPhee the tattoo. Mayor McPhee’s mouth falls slightly open, he’s not quite sure how to respond.

“I just assumed that my soulmate was a different Lawrence, there’s so many in this town.”

“We need to leave, Lawrence!” Teddy shouts, opening the door to the Mayor’s Office. 

“Why?”

“It just came in,” the sheriff starts. “There’s a gunfight happening close by! It’s between the brothers.” Larry glances at McPhee before hastily leaving the building with Teddy and Octavius.

McPhee just stares at the slightly agape door.

~ ~ ~

When the trio arrives at the scene, Lance, George Custer, and Wea are already there, waiting for them.

“We’ll attack after I announce that we aren’t going to attack,” George says immediately when the rest of the police officers are close enough. Sacagawea sighs and rolls her eyes, then turns to face Teddy.

“We should get more people to fight on our side,” Wea suggests. Octavius nods. “Perhaps we should call in the airforce…?”

As everyone else ponders on whether that will be a good idea or not, Octavius’s mind keeps drifting back to the Texan criminal from the day before. Jedediah. No, that can’t be right, there’s sure to be other Jedediah’s around. But it’s not that common of a name. Though his eyes were quite blue, bluer than Lancelot’s even. What was he thinking!

“—Octavius?” Lance asks. Hearing his name drives the thoughts of the criminal from his mind.

“What?”

“Isn’t my hair just lovely?” George asks, taking advantage of the situation. Octavius ignores him.

“We were voting on whether to call in the airforce or not, you’re the only person who hasn’t voted,” Wea explains.

“Oh! Yes, I think we should call her in,” Octavius responds. Teddy claps his hands together.

“I shall go call her then!” the sheriff goes into one of the police cars. Wea then pulls Octavius to the side as Lance and George compare each other’s hair.

“What’s got you so distracted, Octavius?” Wea wonders, concern filling her voice. Octavius keeps his face as straight-faced as possible, holding eye contact.

“Nothing, I just had a long night,” Octavius states, firmly, rather cold. Wea is not convinced.

“Is it Jedediah?” she whispers. Octavius feels a shiver run down his spine as he hears the name. He stays silent, which Sacagawea takes as a yes. “Don’t blame yourself for his escape.”

“I don’t,” Octavius says, completely truthful. “I just—“

“Hey fellas!” the airforce greets, better known as Amelia.

“Good morning, Amelia,” Octavius greets, thankful that he doesn’t have to tell anyone that his soulmate is a criminal. He dreads having to see the man during their intervention.

“Well? What are we waiting for?” Amelia wonders, placing her hands on her hips. “Let’s get moving!” She starts walking toward the fight, the police officers following close behind. George rushes ahead. 

Once they are in hearing range of the criminal groups, George shouts out, “We will NOT attack you!” Everyone stops and turns to face them, most of the officers sigh and roll their eyes. “Right…NOW!!!” Everyone in the police force whips their guns out, going into the fray.

~ ~ ~

Jedediah turns at the sound of someone yelling, completely forgetting about Napoleon, whom he was fighting, locked in a fist fight. He notices the officers who interrogated him the day before. Jed’s hands clench into fists, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s running toward Octavius. For whatever reason, he really wants to punch the officer in the face (and also make out with him what). 

The two men come face to face. Octavius punches Jed in the stomach, and Jedediah indeed punches Octavius in the face, then takes out a gun, aiming straight at the other man’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, this chapter's kinda short. sorry i guess. but on the bright side...MUSEUM DADS!


	4. In Which Lance Meets Kah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a writer's block and also 2 weeks of band camps which prevent practically anything from happening because i spend all day working on marching and music so (and i don't bring my laptop)...but anyway, here's the next chapter!

The click of the trigger being pulled is heard and Octavius closes his eyes. Nothing happens. The police officer opens his eyes and sees Jedediah staring straight at him. Jupiter, his eyes are beautiful! Bluer than Lance’s.

“Gosh darn it!” Jedediah yells, putting his gun away. “Why are ya starin’ at me like that?” Octavius blinks and shakes his head. His expression hardens as he realizes that they’re still fighting. “I need my hat back.”

~ ~ ~

Nearby, Lance is making his way toward what looks like one of the heads. Oddly enough, most people have abandoned the use of guns, preferring knives and fists over them. He dodges in and out of various people, occasionally helping his colleagues. Lance finally reaches Kahmunrah, who turns around and is met by a fist to the stomach. The mob leader lets out a little “oof” before noticing hieroglyphics on the inside of the blond officer’s wrist.

“What is that?” he asks, catching Lance off-guard.

“What?”

“That, on your wrist,” Kah points at it, both men becoming completely distracted. Lance glances down, despite knowing exactly what the Egyptian man is talking about. Kah quickly reads it, learning that it’s his name. “Is your name perhaps Lancelot?” The said man raises an eyebrow.

“Even if it is, why would you think that’s my name?”

“Just a guess, really,” Kah says, shrugging. Lance gives the Egyptian a questioning stare, not sure if he should confirm what the man claims to be a guess. A very accurate guess at that.

“Indeed it is, and you are under arrest for running a criminal gang, along with all those who work for you.”

“Arresting your soulmate? Now that isn’t very nice, is it?” Kah says, confusing Lancelot even more. “Those hieroglyphs on your wrist spell my name. I assume you figured out that it was either me or my cursed younger brother.”

“You’re my soulmate?” Lance asks. Kah nods and shows him his tattoo on the back of his neck. When Kahmunrah turns back to face Lance, a heavy silence falls between them. Now what is Lance supposed to do? He should arrest him, or fight him, or something, but he’s his soulmate. “I’m still going to arrest you,” Lance decides. He pulls both of Kah’s arms behind his back and handcuffs him, with little resistance surprisingly. Lance pushes him toward the police cars. People stop fighting as he walks past, watching as one of the famous criminal lords is taken by the police.

“Excellent job, Lance!” Teddy praises. Most of the police force rejoined him near the cars as the other criminals fell back. The only one yet to return is Octavius being distracted by Jedediah’s blue eyes. Kahmunrah is pushed inside one of the cars. “Now where’s Octavius?”

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile, Octavius and Jedediah are still fighting. Octavius has Jed in a headlock, not putting down enough force to actually hurt the cowman though.

“Would you let go of me?” Jed exclaims, obviously extremely annoyed. “I’ve got better things to do than fight a stupid prick!” Octavius glares down at Jedediah and growls.

“Excuse me? I am not a prick!” Jed takes the opportunity, and flips Octavius over his head, releasing the headlock. “Dammit!” Octavius springs to his feet. “It would do you a lot better if you just allowed me to arrest you. We know who you are, it wasn’t difficult to figure out.”

“Oh! Speakin’ of which, I would like my hat back, Octagon.” The police officer’s eye twitches.

“That isn’t my name, you buffoon,” he states, before pulling out a slightly crumpled up cowboy hat and handing it to Jed. The Texan takes it and smooths it out before placing it on his head. “Tell me, why were you angry about the fact that my name is Octavius?”

“I ain’t tellin’ you anything. You crumpled up my hat!”

“I gave it back, didn’t I? It isn’t like there was any way for me to keep it in pristine condition.”

“Well, thank you, but I should be goin’ now!” Jed starts to wander off in the direction opposite of the other police officers. Octavius quickly grabs his wrist, placing a handcuff on it.

“I think not, Jedediah, you are coming with me.” Octavius grabs his other wrist and handcuffs it. Jedediah whispers a few cuss words before being dragged toward the police. “And this time you won’t be able to escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any sentences suck, or don't make sense, i wrote it during my writer's block (i only wrote like 3 sentences then)


	5. In Which There is a Change of Sides

The police officers, Kah, and Jed arrive at the same police station that Jedediah had escaped from the day before. The mayor is there waiting for them, well, specifically Larry. They really need to finish their conversation from earlier.

“Larry, come with me,” McPhee orders, Larry shrugs and follows McPhee into an open interrogation room. Teddy accompanies Lance into another room with Kahmunrah, and Octavius takes Jed to the interrogation room he escaped from the previous day. Jed takes a seat and kicks his feet up onto the table. Octavius growls and takes the seat opposite of Jedediah.

“Feet down,” the officer orders. Jedediah doesn’t listen and instead flips Octavius off.

“Ain’t no way you are goin’ ta tell me what to do.”

“I will when you are in police custody, and you will listen.” Jedediah lets out a low whistle.

“Oh, demanding are we?” Jed states, raising an eyebrow. A light blush covers Octavius’s face. Jed swings his feet down and leans forward. “Tell you what, if you let me go, I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Depends on the secret. I only care about getting more information on how to take down your mafia and the rivalling mob,” Octavius tells Jed. Jedediah sighs. “And I will only let you out if you give enough valuable information.”

“How much is enough?” the cowman wonders, hoping that only one small thing would suffice.

“Whatever I deem enough.” Jed cusses under his breath. This man, that could possibly be his soulmate, is so annoying! But then again, wouldn’t he have said something if they were soulmates? “But I would also like to know what secret you were planning on telling me in the first place.”

“Now why should I do that?” The police officer rubs his lower back, averting his eyes for only a mere second before glaring at the man sitting across from him.

~ ~ ~

“Why do you and your brother both have criminal organizations?” Teddy questions Kahmunrah.

“Well, my precious younger brother inherited mom and dad’s mafia when they were thrown in prison,” Kah states, voice dripping with venom. “And I was supposed to get it, but Ahkmenrah was always Daddy’s favorite and he got the best of everything, so I created my own. One that is much better than his.” Lance moves forward, intrigued by the story, hoping for more. “Of course Ahkmenrah didn’t like that, called me a traitor to our family, so he decided to declare war on me. But that matters not, for I shall win.”

“I assume you can tell us more?” Teddy pushes. Kah sits back and smiles smugly. “Well, I will be back. Lance, do you care for some coffee?”

“I’d prefer some tea, thank you. I shall try to get as much information out of him,” Lance jerks his thumb at the criminal, “as possible.” The sheriff leaves the room and Lance takes the chair that he previously occupied. “So you’re my soulmate?”

“How many people would you assume have the name of Lancelot or Kahmunrah?” he questions. “And honestly, do you think I would lie about you being my soulmate? How would I have known your name in the first place?” Lance makes a ‘hmm’ noise and relaxes in his chair. “You should join me.”

“What? I can’t do that! I swore that I would protect the people from harm!”

“But who is more important than your soulmate?” Kahmunrah looks straight into the blond’s eyes looking for any change in his standing. “Surely you would just want to keep me safe? No one else really matters as long as we’re together.” Lancelot slowly leans toward Kahmunrah. “Don’t you think?”

~ ~ ~ (ง •̀_•́)ง

“I think we should talk,” McPhee tells Larry once he closes the door, turning to face the other man.

“Like what?” Larry wonders. McPhee slowly walks up to Larry, leaving only a couple of inches of space between them. “Umm, you’re very close.” The mayor leans in and gently presses his lips to the deputy’s. Larry slowly dissolves into the kiss, wrapping his arms around McPhee’s neck and tangles his hands into the man’s hair. McPhee embraces Larry and pulls him closer, sneaking his tongue into Larry’s mouth in the process. 

They break apart after a moment, gasping and getting lost in each other’s eyes. And they stand that way, tangled together, for a while longer before pulling each other into a long, rough kiss, tongues twisting together. Larry pushes McPhee up against the door…just as someone knocks on it. They quickly break apart. McPhee smooths down all the creases that formed in his suit.

“Yes? Who is it?”

“Teddy, may I come in?”

“Yes, yes alright.” Teddy enters the room and quickly notices the uncomfortable atmosphere. He should probably make this quick.

~ ~ ~

After most of the officers leave for the night, Lancelot goes to visit Kahmunrah in his temporary cell. Lance takes out his keys and unlocks the cell door, standing aside to let Kahmunrah out. They quickly make a dash for the exit, swift and silent, keeping to the shadows. Once out of the building, Kahmunrah leads Lance to his hideout, taking all necessary precautions, swerving through alleys, dodging any place that might have security cameras.

“This is it?” Lance questions once they reach the rather astounding building. “It’s quite grand!”

“Would you like a tour? That is, only if you are staying.”

“Of course I’m staying.”


	6. In Which Octavius Loses It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut is in asterisks

Octavius walks into the police station and is greeted by the loudness and bustling movement of a usually calm area. He quickly walks up to the nearest officer, which just so happens to be George who is nervously combing his hair.

“What happened?” Octavius quickly asks. George spins to look at him.

“Kahmunrah escaped and Lancelot is missing,” he explains. 

“But Jedediah is still in his cell?”

“Interrogation room now. Sheriff wanted to know if he saw anything.” Octavius makes his way to where Jedediah is, rubbing his tattoo. He bursts into the room and sees that Teddy has a slightly frustrated expression on his face. He stands when Octavius enters the room.

“Ah! Great timing Octavius!” he exclaims, clapping his hands together. “I was just about to take a break, see if Lawrence has gotten anything new from the security footage. Would you mind taking my place here?”

“Not at all,” Octavius states, moving aside as Teddy leaves the room. “Did you see who let Kahmunrah out?” Jedediah sighs.

“No, I was sleeping, I can’t tell you nothing.”

“I think you can.” Jed raises an eyebrow. “Tell me all you know about Kahmunrah’s mob, and while you’re at it, the mafia you are a part of as well,” Octavius demands, moving behind Jedediah. He spins the Texan’s chair around so he can face the officer. Octavius places his hands on the arm rests and leans close to Jed’s face. “Now spill.”

“There ain’t no reason for you to be this close!” Jed says, growing flustered. Wow, his eyes look just like melting chocolate. This Octavius is really quite handsome. Jed feels his face grow warm from his thoughts, and he shakes his head, wishing that he could reach up and cover his face with the cowboy hat. “Why don’t ya take a couple o’ steps back?” Octavius just stares back, waiting for information, more like getting lost in the blond’s eyes. “Fine! I’ll talk! Just move back!” But Octavius doesn’t hear him, and instead leans forward. “Hey!” Jed freaks and kicks Octavius’s shin.

“Ow!” Octavius shouts, jumping back. “What was that for?”

“You were way too close to me, partner!” Octavius grabs the front of Jed’s shirt and lifts him out of the chair.

“Don’t you dare do that again,” he growls, pushing Jed into the wall. “Now tell me everything you know.” Jedediah takes a deep breath and hardens his stare.

“I joined the mafia ‘cause Ahk told me he would provide me with protection, which he has, just in exchange for help. The type of help varies. I mean some days it’s just takin’ ol’ Rexy out for a walk. Ahk doesn’t actually want to fight Kah, but that’s what is happening and he doesn’t even want to be part of a mafia, he just wants to use his power to help people, but sorta outside the law I s’pose,” Jed starts to explain. “It ain’t like we kill people. We avoid it as much as possible.”

Some part of Octavius’s brain wasn’t listening to a word that Jedediah was saying, of course, he was still taking notes on everything he said. Including how lovely his accent is. “You’re my soulmate,” Octavius mutters, cutting off Jedediah.

“What?” Jed asks, not sure if he heard that correctly.

“You’re my soulmate,” Octavius repeats, stroking the side of Jed’s face. “Jedediah. Say my name,” Octavius whispers into the cowman’s ear. Jedediah shivers.

“Oct-Octavius,” he stutters. The policeman smirks and hungrily kisses Jedediah.

**************************

Jed moans into Octavius’s mouth and his knees buckle. Octavius bites Jed’s lower lip, earning a whimper from the cowman. Octavius lifts his leg in-between Jedediah’s legs and rubs his thigh against the other man’s hard, throbbing cock. Octavius pulls away and begins to trail kisses down Jed’s neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he does so. Jedediah leans his head back against the wall, closing his eyes from the bliss. Octavius continues down Jedediah’s chest, pausing long enough to suck on each nipple. Right as Octavius reaches the top of Jed’s pants, he stops. Jedediah whimpers in longing as Octavius stands, removing his own shirt. He pushes Jed down onto his knees and pushes his pants down to his ankles, revealing his long, hard member.

“Suck,” Octavius orders. Jedediah obeys and takes the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Octavius growls in ecstasy, his hips bucking slightly into the Texan’s warm, moist mouth. Jed licks at the tip of the throbbing cock, looking up through his lashes at Octavius in the process. Octavius’s mind is fogged over with lust, and he can only think of one thing. “Stand up.” Jedediah stands and Octavius slips down his pants, forcing him to face the wall. Octavius angles his cock at Jedediah’s ass, pressing against the hole. 

“Octy please,” Jedediah pleads. Octavius chuckles.

“Octy?” he wonders, pushing just the tip inside. “I like you begging, Jedediah.”

“Octavius please! I n-need you,” Jed whimpers. “I can’t stand this teasing, Octy!” Octavius leans forward, pushing his whole length into Jed’s ass. Jedediah nearly screams from the pleasure, but Octavius places a quick and messy kiss on his lips. Once Jed’s breathing evens out, Octavius pulls away from his mouth and starts to stroke his cock, licking his ear as he does so. A shiver runs through Jedediah’s body, causing his knees to give. His body presses flush against the wall and Octavius thrusts in and out of Jedediah, picking up the pace with each thrust. Jedediah moans as Octavius attacks his body with bites and kisses. “I-I’m about to—“

“Come for me, Jedediah,” Octavius breathes, making Jed lose it. His hot seed spills out onto Octavius’s hand, and his ass clenches around the officer’s cock. A few more thrusts and Octavius goes over the edge, nearly collapsing onto Jedediah from the sheer pleasure.

**************************

A knock is heard on the door and Octavius stands straight up, looking super freaked out and quickly puts on his clothes. More knocking.

“May I come in?” the person asks. It’s Larry.

“One moment please!” Octavius shouts. He looks over at Jedediah who has crumpled up against the wall, flushed completely red. Well, Octavius probably doesn’t look much better. He goes over to the Texan and helps him put his clothes back on. Octavius picks him up and places him on the chair.

“That was,” Jed mumbles. “Wow, Octy.” Octavius smirks a little at the statement and opens the door.

“Hello Larry,” he greets. Larry stares at him for a bit.

“Hi. You do realize that there are security cameras in the interrogation room, right?”

Shit.


	7. In Which Larry Can't Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um idk how to not spoil this

“Are there really?” Octavius asks, knowing the answer. His face turns red. He really screwed up this time. Larry sighs and looks behind Octavius at the unconscious Jedediah, slowly sliding off his chair. “Look, I can explain. I was getting information from him, which I did get, but—“

“I don’t really want to know; you don’t have to explain the rest. I just need the information he gave you. I don’t want to hear about your personal problems.” Octavius nods and recounts all of what Jedediah told him. Larry takes notes, and George comes over just as he finishes.

“There’s trouble! They’re fighting again! We must join in!” he exclaims.

“You mean, stop it from getting worse?” Octavius asks.

“Well, yes, that is what I meant.”

“Everyone else knows about this?” Larry asks. George nods. “We should get going then.” Octavius glances behind him.

“What about him? Maybe if he comes with us we can negotiate peacefully with the mafia, and work together to take the mob down,” Octavius suggests. Jedediah falls out of his chair and shouts in surprise. George lets out a booming laugh.

“But what will we do with the mafia once we take down the mob?” Larry wonders. “Even if they’re trying to help people, they’re still criminals and need to be punished accordingly.”

“And they will, but we can do that after the mob is taken down. There will be less people to worry about when that happens.” There’s a pause of silence as Larry thinks about what Octavius said. He nods.

“Alright, we can bring him, but don’t remove the handcuffs, he might not be willing to cooperate.”

~ ~ ~

“Ahkmenrah!” Jedediah shouts, finding the Egyptian man through the crowd of criminals. Ahk sees him and quickly makes his way over. His eyes narrow and he slows down as he sees the police officers. Jedediah notices the Egyptian’s expression. “Don’t worry, they want to help.”

“Then why are you in handcuffs?”

“I’m still a criminal, Ahk. They have good reason for it.”

“Why do you want to help?”

“We decided that it would be easier to take down the mob if we teamed up together,” Larry states, stepping in front of Jed. “And from what he told us, you will be more willing to work with us than your brother.”

“I suppose we can work together, on one condition. You must remove all charges against us. This means you can still arrest us if we do anything illegal after my brother is thrown in prison,” Ahkmenrah says. Larry looks back at Teddy, silently asking if they should agree to the terms. “This means you let Jedediah go right now.” Teddy nods and removes the handcuffs from Jedediah’s wrists. Jed immediately rubs them, accidentally revealing his tattoo to the rest of the police force.

“Wait, did your tattoo say Octavius?” Larry wonders. Jed blushes and quickly fixes his sleeves. “Did you know this Octavius?” The man nods. “Okay, the, uh, ‘incident’ from earlier makes a lot more sense now.” Octavius averts his eyes from everyone and Jed shoots him an alarmed look.

“You found your soulmate, Jed? That’s great!” Ahkmenrah exclaims, making Jed’s face turn a darker shade of red. “I still don’t know who this ‘Lawrence’ is,” he says dejectedly. Everyone in the police force looks at Larry with wide eyes. He quickly glances around.

“You have two soulmates?” George asks. “When did this happen?”

“Wait, you’re Lawrence?” Ahk asks. Larry nods slowly.

“You can call me Larry though.”

“Are you sure you two are soulmates? It could be a different Lawrence,” Wea mentions. Larry rolls up his right sleeve and shows Ahkmenrah the hieroglyphics on his bicep. Ahk chuckles.

“Bet you didn’t know if it was my brother or me.” That’s when it hits Larry. Lancelot broke Kahmunrah out because they’re soulmates. He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a deep sigh. This is not good. “I bet he hasn’t even met his soulmate yet, or that his soulmate is living in a different country.”

“No, he’s definitely met his soulmate already,” Larry mutters. Everyone looks at him, confused. “It’s La—“ Suddenly, Lancelot pops out from the nearby bushes and rushes at Larry, stabbing him in the chest before running off into the massive crowd of criminals. Blood blossoms across Larry’s shirt. Ahkmenrah rushes forward and catches him as the man collapses.

“No! This can’t be happening. Larry, stay with me. Please,” Ahkmenrah whispers. Larry coughs and blood trickles down his chin. “Please, please. We’ll get you help.”

“I…can’t…” Larry says between gasps for air, pulling Ahkmenrah closer. “I’m…so…sorry.” Ahkmenrah kisses Larry’s lips, cheeks, and forehead. Larry’s hand falls away from Ahkmenrah as the light leaves his eyes.  
Ahk begins to cry.

“This is Kahmunrah’s fault,” he murmurs, resting his forehead on Larry’s chest. Jed kneels next to the Egyptian and wraps his arm around Ahkmen’s shoulders. “Why me?”


	8. In Which There is a Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavius wants to protect the bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like a part of this chapter makes no sense

A few weeks later, after Larry’s funeral and all the arrangements have been made for Nicky to stay at the Mayor’s place with Dexter, Jedediah disappears and Ahkmenrah goes to the police for help, specifically, Octavius.

“What?!” Octavius shouts, alarmed by the news. George and Amelia are there too, looks of concern obvious on their faces. “Do you think that perhaps he was taken by Kahmunrah?” Ahkmenrah nods.

“That is most likely what happened, as I assume that Lance is working with my brother and overheard our conversation. Taking soulmates is a very effective maneuver,” Ahkmenrah states. “Attila saw Lance and Kahmunrah talking together,” he adds, noticing the looks of confusion when he mentions the former police officer. A dark look passes across Octavius’s face.

“We need to find him.” Octavius stands up, followed by George and Amelia.

“We’ll help in any way we can,” Amelia adds on. “Now let’s go find that rascal!”

~ ~ ~

Jedediah’s head snaps up and he allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness before looking around the room he’s in. He’s strapped to a chair and can’t move anything but his neck. A gag is in his mouth; it tastes filthy. A door opens in front of him, light from the hallway outside blinding him. Jed squints his eyes and makes out the outline of who appears to be Kahmunrah. When the door closes, he learns that he guessed correctly. A smirk spreads across the Egyptian’s face. Jed does his best to glare daggers at him.

“Oh, look at how cute you are! Trying to be intimidating. You know it won’t work!” Kahmunrah teases, chuckling slightly.

“I ain’t cute!” Jed shouts, muffled by the gag.

“What was that?” Kahmunrah asks, walking closer to Jedediah. Jed squirms against his restraints. Kah removes the gag from Jed’s mouth. “Tell me, is it true that your soulmate is a policeman? Is my little brother really working with them?”

“It ain’t your business who my soulmate is!” Jed says defensively, a slight growl behind his voice. “Now let me go!”

“Oh, I won’t let you go quite yet, I’m afraid. Someone needs to come to find you first.” Jedediah’s eyes widen at Kahmunrah’s statement. Does he plan on ambushing them and possibly killing them? Whoever they are, but it will probably be Octavius.

“You crazy road lizard…” Jed mutters under his breath.

~ ~ ~

“This is my brother’s hideout,” Ahkmenrah tells Octavius, George, and Amelia once they come to a building not too far from Ahkmenrah’s place. Attila and Rexy came with them. “If Jedediah is not here, then I honestly don’t know where he could be.”

“Do you know a way in?” Amelia wonders. Ahk nods then looks toward Attila. Attila nods, he leads the the crew around the back of the building, careful to keep hidden in the bushes. The Asian man stops, kneels down, and pries open a trapdoor. Rexy bounds into the tunnel the door was covering, tail almost whipping Octavius in the face. 

“After you,” Ahkmenrah states, gesturing to the hole. George goes in without a second though, closely followed by Amelia. Octavius stares at Ahkmenrah.

“I think I’ll wait for you to go in first,” he says, suspicious that they might not follow him. Ahkmenrah catches onto his suspicion and laughs.

“Do you really think that I would leave Rexy behind? I wouldn’t ever!” Ahk exclaims. “But I shall go first if that ensures your help.” The Egyptian slides into the hole. Octavius waits for a moment before following. Attila goes immediately after, closing the hole.

~ ~ ~

Candles flicker on in a circular shape around the dark room, allowing Jedediah to vaguely make out the figures of other people. Kahmunrah steps back, almost against the door, completing the circle. Jed raises an eyebrow, not having the slightest idea of what is happening. A knock sounds on the door and Kahmunrah turns his head.

“Sir, some of the police, as well as your younger brother and Attila, have made their way into the building,” the man on the other side of the door states. Jedediah smirks. Kahmunrah lets out a deep sigh and mutters a few swears under his breath.

“Well, then,” Kah states. “We shall do our best to, hm, worry. Now if you don’t mind, dear Jedediah, I think we shall kill you now.” The smirk on the cowman’s face fades, leaving his expression wide-eyed. He struggles against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to leave the room he is in. He shouts, hoping that Ahkmenrah, Attila, or one of the police officers will hear him. Kahmunrah hisses, suddenly right before him. He pulls a knife out, holding it against Jed’s neck, the cool blade digging slightly into his skin. Jed leans as far back as possible without tilting his chair over. “Hold still, this will only last a moment.”

“I ain’t movin’ right now!” Jedediah gasps, careful not to cut his own throat. There’s a thud against the door, the candles are blown out, and the light flickers on as the door opens. Everyone in the room squints their eyes. Jed can barely make out five figures, as well as what appears to be a dog. “Rexy?” Jed whispers. The dog barks, obviously wagging his tail. The room is plunged into complete darkness once more. Jedediah feels his bonds loosen and the knife removed from his throat. The sound of many people moving reaches his ears. Before he can make it out the door however, a knife slices him, a gun is fired, and everything stops.


	9. In Which Ahkmenrah Confronts his Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres more death in this, but i think thats kinda obvious from the last chapter

The lights turn on as a guard steps into the room. Everyone is on the floor, cowering, except for Jedediah, Kahmunrah, Al, and George. Al is the one who fired the gun, having since lowered his arm. Kahmunrah has tackled Jedediah to the floor, who looks as if he isn’t breathing. Blood is slowly seeping out from underneath the both of them. George has a bullet wound in his chest, blood covering him and staining his clothing. Amelia gasps once she sees him and begins to cry. She looks at his murderer and is soon behind him, cuffing his hands together before Al even knows what’s going on. Attila stands, holding Rexy and holds a hand out to Ahkmenrah, who gladly takes it. Ahk stands up, surveying the scene before him. His eyes land on Jed and starts to walk toward him and his brother, but Octavius beats him to it. He pushes Kahmunrah off of Jedediah – Kahmunrah growls at Octavius – and sees the knife wound on his soulmate. He breathes a sigh of relief, it’s nothing serious, just a flesh wound on his upper arm, though he’s still unconscious. Octavius lifts Jed up in a bridal style and quickly leaves the room. Amelia follows him, sobbing quietly and holding Al’s gun, forcing the said criminal to go ahead of her. Attila follows behind her, carrying George’s body over his shoulder, Rexy at his side. Once Attila leaves the room, Amelia shoots at the ceiling, ensuring that no one will get up and follow them. Ahkmenrah walks over to his brother and places a hand on his shoulder. Kahmunrah glares at his younger brother.

“Why are you working with the police?” he questions. “Do you hate me that much?” Ahkmenrah shakes his head.

“Why do you think I hate you? I never wanted to run the mafia,” Ahk whispers. “But I decided that I could use my position to help people, which is what you aren’t doing and what the police are trying to do. Does that answer your question?” Kahmunrah laughs.

“Always such a good boy,” he states with a sneer. “Everyone’s favorite!”

“I didn’t ask for this, Kah. And our parents had great reasons for not trusting you. That is your fault entirely.” Kahmunrah stands up, brushing Ahkmenrah’s hand off his shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean we have to fight, just turn yourself in and this will all blow over.” Kahmunrah scoffs at the idea.

“Get out before I change my mind about letting you go,” the older brother growls. Ahk sighs, sadness flooding across his face. He leaves the room, joining up with the others. Attila glances at him. Ahk motions his hand in a way that means they will talk later.

~ ~ ~

Before going to the mafia’s base, Amelia drops Al off at the police station, handing him over to Teddy. At Ahkmenrah’s base, Attila follows Ahkmenrah to his room – after setting George’s body down in a safe place – to talk about what Ahk and Kahmunrah were talking about. Octavius sets Jedediah down on a chair, who at some point regained consciousness. He smiles up at Octavius and pulls him down for a kiss, but stops, hissing in pain. A flash of concern appears across Octavius’s face. He looks around, searching for a first aid kit. Finding one, he brings it toward Jed and quickly takes out stitching equipment. 

“Take off your shirt,” Octavius orders. Jedediah does so, angling his arm as well so that the policeman can stitch it easier. Octavius gently dabs the wound with alcohol, placing sweet kisses on Jedediah’s face in-between dabs. “Relax,” he soothes, starting the actual stitching. Jedediah takes deep breaths and closes his eyes. 

~ ~ ~

“Kahmunrah isn’t going to back down,” Ahk mutters. “I say we make the first move, so we have the upper-hand. Today if the police will join us, can you send a message to them?” Attila nods and leaves. Rexy bounds after him. Ahk sighs. Fighting his brother is the last thing he wants to do. He wishes he could just live with him in peace, with their soulmates. Ahkmenrah stands up, leaving his room and going downstairs to talk with Octavius. He would talk to Amelia, but she needs alone time. The mafia leader understands her pain completely.  
“Do you think you two will be okay with fighting?” Ahkmenrah asks Octavius and Jedediah. Octavius nods. Jedediah looks at Ahk and smiles.

“Of course, hoss. Especially if Kahkahrah is involved!”

“Well then, you’re in luck.”


	10. In Which There is an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, someone else dies

“Attack the mob?” McPhee wonders. “Well, that makes sense, but…” He trails off. Teddy and Wea stand before him. “If everyone is prepared it should be no problem. Remember though, only kill them if it’s necessary.” Wea nods.

“Everyone is prepared,” she states.

“We have been preparing just in case this situation was going to happen,” Teddy agrees. The Mayor nods.

“Well in that case, go on! Go fight them!” The couple exits the office and McPhee slouches down in his chair, resting his head in his hand.

~ ~ ~

Once all of the police force has gathered at Ahkmenrah’s base and sent Amelia to watch over Al, everyone heads out to Kah’s base. Rexy stays behind. They use the same tunnel as before, and thankfully, this time, the room it leads to is empty. But of course, nothing good lasts, and Lancelot walks into the room. Everyone freezes.

“Lancelot,” Teddy states, surprised. Lance takes a good long look at all of them and smirks. He walks out of the room.

“Scatter!” Ahkmenrah hisses, knowing that he’s going to alert his older brother. Everyone bolts out of the room. Teddy, Wea, and Attila go right. Octavius and Jedediah go left, and Ahkmenrah stays put. Kahmunrah eventually arrives at the room, Lancelot by him, Napoleon and Ivan standing behind. Ahkmenrah smiles. “Good evening Brother, I thought that maybe we could continue our conversation from earlier.” Kahmunrah laughs. 

“The whole police force was here, as well as some members of the mafia,” Lancelot informs Kah.

“Go search for them,” the Egyptian orders, waving away Ivan, Nippy, and Lance. They all set off in different directions. “Now its just you and me, brother.” They glare at each other for a moment, not breaking the silence, not moving a muscle. “I had him killed you know.” Ahkmenrah’s eyebrows furrow together.

“Who?”

“Larry Daley,” he states. “Your poor soulmate.” Ahk’s jaw clenches. He slips a knife out from his sleeve, hiding it behind his back. The younger of the two brothers slowly walks forward, rolling the hilt of the blade through his fingers. “Are you going to attack me, little brother? You know how well I can fight.” Ahk rushes at him, holding out his knife, and is blocked by Kahmunrah’s own. Kah goes to jab Ahkmenrah’s stomach, but misses as Ahk jumps out of the way. The elder brother kicks Ahk’s legs out from underneath him. Ahkmenrah falls on his back, the air getting knocked from his lungs. Kahmunrah lunges at him, the blade in his hand aimed for Ahkmenrah’s heart. Ahk rolls to the side. Kahmunrah’s blade gets stuck in the floor. His younger brother grabs him in a chokehold.

“I’m so sorry, Kahmunrah. This isn’t how I wanted this to turn out,” Ahk whispers, close to tears.

“What—“ 

But before Kahmunrah can even finish his sentence, Ahkmenrah slices his brother’s throat. Blood flows out, covering Ahkmenrah’s arm and staining both Egyptians’ clothes red. Ahkmenrah gently places him on the floor and closes Kah’s eyes. He turns away and walks to the door. Before he leaves the room, he looks back at his brother’s body.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

~ ~ ~

Everyone meets up at the front entrance to the building. Napoleon and Ivan are both in handcuffs, and are quickly put into police cars. McPhee is waiting for them by one of the said cars. He nods at Ahkmenrah and Attila as they pass, heading back to their own place.

“Are you coming with us Jedediah?” Ahk wonders, looking at the Texan. Jed shakes his head, intertwining his fingers with Octavius’s.  
“I think I’m gonna live with Octy here. That is if he’s okay with it,” Jed responds. Octavius smiles and nods.

“Of course it is, Jedediah. You are more than welcome to stay with me.”

“Though I was wondering,” Teddy says, “what happened to Kahmunrah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's everyone's position in the story.
> 
> Ahkmenrah: Soulmate is Larry, leader of a mafia, owns a golden lab named Rexy.  
> Kahmunrah: Mob leader, rival to Ahk’s mafia, soulmate is Lancelot  
> Attila: Ahk’s second-in-command, no soulmate(?)  
> Jedediah: Soulmate is Octavius, part of Ahk’s mafia  
> Octavius: Soulmate is Jed, part of the police force  
> Teddy: Sheriff, soulmate is Sacagawea  
> Larry: Deputy, Soulmate(s) are Ahk and McPhee  
> Custer: Part of police force, soulmate is Amelia  
> Lancelot: Part of the police force, soulmate is Kah  
> Nicky: Still son of Larry, no soulmate  
> McPhee: Soulmate is Larry, Mayor  
> Amelia: Soulmate is Custer, the whole airforce  
> Sacagawea: Soulmate is Teddy, detective  
> Napoleon: Soulmate is Al Capone, part of Kah’s mob  
> Al Capone: Soulmate is Napoleon, part of Kah’s mob  
> Ivan: No soulmate(?), part of Kah’s mob  
> Dexter: Larry and Nicky’s dog.


End file.
